At Last
by DobbyWinky
Summary: **POSSIBLE REVISION... or just DISCONTINUED** Ginny has had trust issues ever since her first year, causing her to become depressed and lin and Harry are just coming to the realization of it... but it's someone else that will help her through
1. Stumbling through life

a/n hello to all who my be reading this........ ummm...... i don't really have much to say...... but i hope you like it....... and a great big thank you to my very wonderful beta-reader!!!

Chapter 1

Ginny stumbled down the hall towards her common room, desperately hoping no one would still be awake, but with her luck every damn Gryffindor would be. She was in no mood to hear about what a horrible disgrace she was. She could care less about what her schoolmates thought about her. Not that they were the ones who would pester her every damn second of the day. It was her irritable brother and his oh-so-perfect girlfriend that would torture her with lecture after lecture about her "wrong" ways. It was like they were punishing her for not staying the same, not staying the innocent little child she once was. Who knows, maybe she was just punishing herself. All she knew was confused about life, or maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed that was getting to her. She felt pariah, not only in school, but also with her family and everyone that was around her in the world. She felt heavy-hearted and incompetent, but most of all she felt worthless. 

All eyes were on her as she wavered into the common room.

"Hey everybody," she slurred.

A majority of the people in the room laughed, others turned away from her shaking their heads. Almost like they were ashamed for her. She simply laughed at them all. 

Harry pulled down the paper that blocked his view of the room. His face split into a wide grin as he watched Ginny walk into a numerous amount of different things and grope at people for support to walk as she passed them. He then turned his attention to Ron and Hermione who were sitting on the couch across from him. Hermione poked at Ron bringing his attention to Ginny, who was currently laughing up a storm with Seamus and Dean. Ron instantly got to his feet and made his towards her. Harry sighed. As much as Harry could understand Rons vast concern for Ginny, he also thought that he needed to back off and let her learn from her own mistakes and control her own life.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled furiously at her

"Ron," she said with a ludicrous look on her face "what a surprise to see you here." 

"Oh Gods Ginny, not again."

"And please don't ruin it for me again _brother dearest," _she stated sounding a bit hostile.

Ron could feel his rage building up inside of him, and Harry could see it.

"Ron I'll take care of her," Harry said reassuringly. 

"Harry she's my sister. I can handle it," he said even more frustrated.

"Ron," Hermione butt in, as usual.

This made Ginny no longer amused with the situation, but terrible annoyed.

"You know what... I-I don't need help form any of you. I feel fine....... in fact I've never felt better!" Ginny stormed away from them, with Harry following.

"Harry I told you I don't need your help," she told him as she held his shoulder in order to prevent herself from falling.

"I know you don't need my help," he said in an innocent tone, "I wanna just hang out. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine, lets go..... lets go..... lie on the bed."

"Whatever you want."

Ginny looked at the rather large staircase leading on to her dorm room and huffed.

"Do you want me to-"

"No!"

"Okay."

She clambered up the first few steps before tumbling down. Harry helped her up into his arms like a small child. With her legs rapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

"Do you need to get to the bathroom tonight Ginny?" Harry asked as they entered the room.

"No 'pukeys' tonight Harry" she muffled through his shoulder.

"That's good," he replied.

"I want to put my 'jammies' on"

"Okay," he said placing her on her bed "I'll get them for you, just stay on the bed. Okay?"

Ginny lifted her shirt over her head, stood up and she hopped about the room attempting to get her pants off. Harry quickly attended to her before she fell. "I told you to stay on the bed." He slipped her pants off and slid her pj pants on. Then threw her tank top at her to throw on.

"You know Harry, I haven't had a crush on you forever," he turned his full attention to her as she continued "but I sure wish I did now. Then maybe I'd pursue it."

He simple smiled at her as he tucked her under her blanket. "Will you sing to me tonight?"She asked sweetly.

'_Tonight I'm tangled in my blanket of clouds. Dreaming out loud. Things just won't do without you, matter of fact. _

oho oho oh oh I'm on your back. I'm on you back. oho oho oh oh, I'm on your back. 

If you'd expect surrender, give up some more. Weren't you adored. I cannot be without you, matter of fact. 

__

oho oho oh oh I'm on your back. oha--- oha---

If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you. If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you. Another heart is cracked in two. I'm on your back---- I cannot be without you, matter of fact.

oho oho oh oh---- I'm on your back, I'm on you back. oho oho oh oh I'm on your back. oha---- oha---- If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you. If you walk out on me, I'm walking after you. If you walk out on me, I'm walking after---- you'

To Harry she was still the sweet little innocent girl she always was, she was just confused.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, then left to her sleep.

ahhh..... I hate typing...... so that chapter one....... oh the song that Harry sings to Ginny is a song by the Foo Fighters, not mine(if you wanted to know)..... Well I hope to get some sort of response from someone! and be easy on me..... this is the first story I've actually had the guts to put on FF.net.......... I've have the 2nd chapter ready to be posted........ but I won't until I get one positive response!!


	2. Stupid gits!

disclaimer (which i forgot to put in my 1st chapter): as you all very well know, i do not own any of the characters and etc........ i'm simply borrowing them! a/n again a big thanks to my beta reader Danette! 

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione yelled, while poking at her.

"Bloody hell. Go away!!!" Ginny screamed covering her head with her blanket, hoping that the little wench would just leave her be.

"You need to get up. It's nearly lunch time"

"Thats wonderful, to bad I could careless. So if you would you kindly leave me to sleep, I would be ever so grateful."

"Ginny please, you need to get up" Hermione pleaded.

"Lets face it Hermione, you're only up here getting me up because _he _sent you." Ginny told her all-knowingly, "If he wants me up so badly tell the lazy git to came up here and get me himself."

Herimione made an odd growl, indicating she was frustrated. "I'll go do that."

Just as Ginny began to fall into a cozy sleep, she was disturbed once again. This time it was by a very ill-tempered, forceful brother of hers.

"Thats it! You're getting up and you're coming down to lunch with us," Ron hollered.

"You can't make me Ron," Ginny said with a smirk that quickly faded as he pulled her over his shoulders.

"Oh yes It can" He told her sounding satisfied as they make their way through the common room. Harry stopped what he was doing to and couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ron making his way through the common with Ginny swung over his shoulder. Masses of red hair swaying as he walked. Ginny lifted her head up, pulling her hair out of her eyes.

"Harry help me, help me, help me, help me," she pleaded as Harry approached them in the hall.

Ron swung around to Harry, causing Ginny to 'Woah'.

"Oh no Harry. You stay out of it this time."

Harry laughed as Ron swung around again causing another 'woah' to come from Ginny. Then he did a full swing around circle, glancing at Harry as he did and getting a longer 'woah' out of Ginny.

"I mean it Harry," He demanded swinging around yet again.

"What, are you trying to make me sick?!" Ginny yelled.

Harry lifted her hair from her face. "Your not going to 'pukey' are you?" Harry asked.

Ginny made her pukey face and shook her head yes with a frown.

"Ah oh Ron you better let her down, unless you want her ralph all over you."

Ron gave a face of disgust. "How do you know she is sick?" Ron asked swinging around to him once again, getting another 'woah' from Ginny in the process.

"Believe me Ron, I've seen that 'I'm going to pukey' face on her many times." Come to think of it, Harry was the one who took care of Ginny all of those stumbling, stuttering nights and those sickly bitchy mornings of hers. He threw her off his shoulder at once. Students began to gather around the little scene they were now displaying. Among the crowd was Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell is she doing?" Draco asked no one in particular.

Ginny was healed over clenching her stomach. Ron backed away from her a bit, this wasn't his deal. He'd just let Harry handle it as always.

"Oh Gods, oh Gods!" she screamed out.

"Ginny, whats wrong?" Harry asked slowly approaching her.

"Oh Gods!" she cried out again. This time looking up at him with a grin smeared across her face. "Oh Gods, you two are such stupid gits." She immediately got to her feet and ran towards the rather large crowd that gathered around them all.

Draco watched in the distance, a smirk on his face. Potter was such a softy, Weasley was such a moron, and apparently Ginny was a little con. He laughed while he watched her slip and slide on the floor. He started to study her, from her pink socks, to her striped blue pj pants and her rather tight fitted tank top. Her shrill of laughter rang through the hall, with her brilliant firecracker red hair flying after her. He watched as she crawled between Longbottom's legs, squeezed by Thomas and Finnigan, pushed aside Pansy, and ran directly into him. He caught her before she fell backwards and looked down upon the girl.She smiled up at him and thats when the spell was cast(a/n this sentence will make sense in future chapters). It was there and then that Draco became infatuated with the one girl he could never have. 

"Ginny, I'm going to kill you!!" Ron roared. Pushing his way through the crowd. Ginny squeaked and ran from Draco, almost into Harry's arms. She swiftly turned from Harry, only to be caught by Ron. She managed to squirm from his arms and ran straight into Harry's. He allowed himself to lift her up into his arms.

Draco watched Ginny bury her face into Harry's shoulder. Ron rushed over to the two of them, yelling about how Ginny had acted. Draco didn't care for Ron's yelling, his eyes were fixed on the vivacious little firecracker Ginny.

a/n...... a big thanks to all of you who reviewed my first chapter......... i hope you keep reading my little story here....... i shall have my next chapter up as soon as possible........ also the next chapter will have responces to my reviewers.......... 


End file.
